Flower in the Cage
by Strawberry Vampire
Summary: Tezuka as a scietist... and... well just read *shounen-ai alert* I suck at summaries...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope! They're not mine! I wish they're mine though… But… Reality is just too cruel…

A total AU! I know it's stupid but… read on… read on… and… a lot of Tezu x Fuji pairing… Heehee evil me… ^-^

On to fic…

Default Chapter

No POV

Scientist 1: Not yet! Tezuka-sama! We cannot control it anymore! If we let 'it' grow more he'll break the –Cage-!!

Tezuka: THAT'S WHY I WANT YOU TO HANDLE IT!!!

Scientist 1: *gasps* Al-alright Tezuka-sama! *press a contact button*

Scientist 1: Hey you copy me?!

Scientist 2: Got you! What are the orders from Tezuka-sama?!

Scientist 1: Try to stop its growth! And contact the other branch! I'll contact the others to help me control 'it'!

Scientist 2: You got it!!! *communication off*

Tezuka: Good… now… Call the others, and told them to help me. I'll be in the –Cage-

Scientist 1: Hai! I'll go as soon as possible!!

Tezuka run as fast as he could to the –Cage- room.

Tezuka::: K'so… Why did it try to escape?! I thought it's still sleeping!:::

Tezuka: Here… *looks at 'it'* the –Cage- is broken badly… Oi! Can you hear me?! Oi!! Do you want to die so badly?!

The 'it': … … …

Tezuka: You're not sleeping anymore!!! I know it! HEY!!!!! HEAR ME BAKA!!!!

The 'it': … *his eyes opened, and hitting the –Cage- trying to free himself*

Tezuka: YOU STUPID 'THING'!!!! IF YOU GET OUT FROM THE –CAGE- YOU'LL DIE!!!!

The 'it': … … … … no *smiles*… I won't…

Tezuka: K'so! *runs to the control panel* you're not going away… *hitting some buttons*

The 'it': … … … uhh… what… are… … you… … … do… …

Tezuka: Hmph… sleeping again…

*the other branch's mens comes in*

Personnel 1: Tezuka-sama! Are you ok?!

Tezuka: Fine… hey… fix the cage… and help my men make 'it' relax again… I'll call Inui…

Personnel 2: Hai! We'll do it!!

Tezuka: Good…

TBC

Tee-hee… how's it? I know it's REALLY BAD… and my grammar sucks right? Well thanks to Microsoft Word anyway… Thanks for reading tho! ^-^ Comments and critics are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes… yes… I know… *sob sob* the characters aren't mine tho… Well Just read on!

An AU ficclet, Tezuka is a scientist you know? Believe me… and… the others are… … … just read! I might spoil your mood ^-^

On to fic…

Chapter 1

Tezuka's POV

*chirp-chirp*

Uhh? It's morning already? Oh yeah… I just passed out after I contacted Inui… I'm too tired to taking care of that 'thing'… That crazy flowerling… … … I think I know why… I know why he tried to kill himself… He's just like me… Trapped inside a cage… bonded… no freedom… and… he wishes to be free… Just like me… Chained by a contract…

I went to the bath room, just doing my business before I went back to the lab. After all the dilly-dads, I stroll down make some thing to eat… yeah… since my family has taken as captive I've been living alone… I picked the toast from the toaster then spread some pineapple jam on it, then walking to the station while eating it. I have no time to slacking off… that 'thing' might get berserk again… and no one in the lab I can count on when that happens…

Arrive at the train station; I went to buy a ticket then go inside the train, before I sit a "hello" is heard from behind…

Momo: Oooo isn't it Tezuka??? How are you? I heard that your lab is been blown up…

Tezuka: Not too good… and yes my lab is been blown up…

Momo: Just kidding-just kidding! The Moon branch just sent me yesterday to help you up! It's a good thing that we both met here!

Tezuka: I'll send those thanks later then…

Momo: Heehee…

To have to listen to Momoshiro's babblings is really harder than keeping the flowerling… When the train arrives Momoshiro and I went to the lab, then I hurriedly went to the –Cage- room.

Takashi: Ahh… Tezuka-sama! Welcome back to the lab!

Other scientists: Welcome back Tezuka-sama!!

Tezuka: *mumbling* a sweet welcome home huh?

Tezuka: The reports on the flowerling?

Takashi: He's been steady for the 5 hour after the breaking incident…

Tezuka: And… the last 7 hours?

Takashi: He's been awake… and…

Tezuka: WHAT?! THEN YOU LET HIM TRYING TO DESTROY THIS LAB AGAIN?!*rushing towards the cage*

Takashi: Wait Tezuka-sama!! He's been awake and talking to us…

Tezuka: What…? Did you say… talking?

Takashi: Yes! Please see it for yourself! In that monitor…*points at the upper left monitor*

Tezuka: *walks towards the monitor* what… is… this… This strange data….

The Flowerling: Hey… you're that rude man aren't you?

Tezuka: What..?! You can't talk this much…

The Flowerling: Oh yes I can…. 

Tezuka: What's with you?! How can you be awake?! You're just a flowerling!!!

The Flowerling: But I have a name…*smiles* I'm not just a flowerling…

Tezuka: Then, what's you name…?

The Flowerling: It's Fuji… *smiles*

Tezuka: Who gave you a name???

Fuji: It was you right?? You gave me this name that I cherish much… I'm finally awake now…

Tezuka: I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING YOU A NAME!!!! AND I WILL TURN YOU OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Fuji: … … … it's true that I may not speak any words… because I'm just a creation… a junk called a flowerling… if I speak, I may ruin your data…

Tezuka: If you know this much… then go to sleep again

Fuji: … … … then… don't make me wake up again…

*pi~*

Tezuka: … Takashi!

Takashi: Ha-hai!

Tezuka: Don't let him wake up again…*walks away*

Takashi: … … … … … Hai… … …

TBC

T_T I receive many complaints from my friends you know? Sooooo… what about you??? I know its reallllllly baaaad… sorry for bad spelling, pathetic grammar and… poor story tho… that's why… comments and critics are much needed!!


End file.
